His Father's Eyes Part 1
by AD Price
Summary: Scott gets a bundle of joy from the stoop of Xavier's school--My first published fan-fic please read and review
1. His Father's Eyes part 1

His Father's Eyes 1/?  
By: A.D. Price  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel Comics owns the X-Men. Marvel Comics owns the Ultimate line. Marvel owns Lee Forrester. I created Christopher. This is also my first attempt at fan-fic, so a read and review would be nice as I don't have a beta.  
  
Archive: If you want to post this someplace that I haven't already posted it to. Let me know, I'll most likely say go ahead.  
  
Rated: PG, I wanted to kind of start off light. Some of my other work (To be posted later, after the editing process)   
  
Word Count:1361, Not including the above information.  
  
"Scott, could you come down to the main hall?" The Professor asked telepathically, as Scott a.k.a. Cyclops double-checked the Blackbird's supplies.  
"Is everything okay?" Scott asks, pulling his hair back away from his ruby quartz goggles.   
"Just someone I think you should meet."  
"I'm on my way," Scott wiped his hands on his pants and headed for the elevator. Meet some one? Professor Xavier had been hiding something lately, he wasn't sure what it was, and he wasn't sure he liked it.   
  
Professor Xavier sat in the foyer, seemingly alone, next to him sat a basket, covered in a blanket. Scott walked in, his hands shoved into his pockets.  
"What's going on? I thought you said there was someone here,"  
"There is, Scott, and he's right here," Scott walked closer to look into the basket, inside, lay a sleeping baby boy, with fine blonde hair. Professor X handed Scott a note written on what looked like a page from a legal pad.  
  
Scott,  
It took me forever to find you after you disappeared that morning after we were together. His name is Christopher Alexander, just like you told me your father and your brother's names were right? He's eight months old. I'm terrified that he might have his father's eyes. I'm sorry, Scott, I don't want to sound like a bigot but I know so little about mutants, and genetics, and all that other stuff. For all I know he could throw a tantrum and kill me. Please take care of our boy Scott. I know you wouldn't have left if you'd known, you always were such a boy scout. I just can't deal with all this right now. My parents have let me move back in for now, while I finish up school. I love you, and maybe when I can make sense of all this, I'll be back.  
  
Love,  
Lee Forrester  
  
  
Scott's brown eyes widened behind his ruby quartz glasses.  
"He's my son?" Scott asked, shocked.  
"We can run some tests Scott, but I can't be positive how they'll turn out."  
"Do we know if he really is_." Scott started, rubbing his forehead,  
""A mutant? Not yet, but when I do the DNA tests we'll be able to tell."  
"I'd appreciate a little discretion Professor,"  
"Of course, son, but I expect you to take responsibility for your own child, unless proven otherwise, when we can take appropriate action through child services."  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Late that night, screams echoed through the mansion. Not screams of terror, but screams of a small child. Piotr knocked on Scott's door, his dark hair scattered all over his head, his robe wide open to reveal the smiley face boxers underneath.  
"Scott for the love of God tovarisch, please, turn down whatever you're watching, some of us are trying to sleep."  
Scott answered the door, with Christopher screaming at the top of his lungs clutched tight to his chest.  
"I'd like to Peter," he replied, "but I haven't found the volume control yet."  
"Where did you get a child?" Peter asked.  
"He was left here, the professor thought it was best that I take care of him,"  
"You? Why not, Ororo, or Jean?"  
"Thought that I needed to explore the softer side of leadership, in other words, parenthood."  
Jean came out of her room wearing a short, light blue bathrobe. Something she had obviously gotten from Victoria's Secret or Frederick's of Hollywood, Scott loved those outfits, he just never told her directly, he figured she was a telepath, so she must already know. Jean rubbed her eyes and yawned as she stretched her arms above her head, which only meant the silken fabric moved that much further up her legs, any further and nothing would be left to Scott's already active imagination.   
"What's going on?" She moaned, exhausted, "did I miss something?" Her eyes widened further when she saw Scott's little bundle crying loudly. "Is that?" Scott rolled his head back slightly.  
"Yes, it's a baby,"  
"Why Scotty I didn't even know you were expecting," came Logan's gruff voice from another door. His teeth clenched around a cigar. Scott wondered if he ever stopped smoking.  
"I wasn't. " Scott replied shaking his head. Jean's voice filled his head.  
"Is it yours?"  
"Don't you know already?" Scott returned the question.  
"I don't probe your mind Scott, I thought we had agreed on that."  
"In that case, I don't know." Jean's jaw visibly began to drop; she caught herself, and turned away for a moment, stunned.  
"Can I hold him?" Jean asked when she turned back, opening her arms.  
"Don't think it could hurt," Scott said, offering her the young boy.  
"Ohh the poor thing's hungry, " she noted as she curled her arms around the child's back and held him close. Scott almost felt jealous for a moment.  
"How can you tell?" Piotr asked.  
"Jean has something better than a maternal instinct, Pete, unlike some mothers, she actually DOES read minds." Logan remarked.  
"I never would have guessed it, Jean, thank you."  
"Sure thing, Scott." She said, as she started to walk towards the kitchen. Scott followed closely. Logan turned to Piotr.  
"You know those kids may make decent parents someday."  
  
In the kitchen, Scott pulled a bottle from the care package that was left for Christopher.  
"Formula, check." Scott said nonchalantly as he pulled a canister.  
"Why is it everything we do sounds like we're preparing for a military action?" Scott smiled sheepishly.  
"I guess it's just something I'm good at."  
"What can you tell me about_"  
"Christopher?" Scott finished her question.  
"Yeah,"   
"Or his mother?" Jean lowered her head, to try and avoid the question.  
"If you think you can talk about it."  
"I was an orphan before the Professor brought me in, I got run around a lot as a kid, but I always ended up back at the orphanage because nobody ever thought it was a wise idea to integrate a kid whose eyes could level mountains into a normal family."  
"What does this have to do with the mother?"  
"I'm getting to that," Scott replied, then took a deep breath. "When I was eighteen, I left the orphanage on my own accord, set out into the world to see if I could survive in society, I bummed around a lot, rode the rails, saw the world through cargo ship portals and boxcars."  
"You never told me before."  
"Some things I like to keep to myself." Jean lifted Christopher up and tapped on his back gently until she heard a tiny burp. Scott laughed quietly "Sounds more like Wolverine's kid to me."  
"Don't change the subject."  
"Right, so anyway, I got work on a fishing boat in Maine, I met a girl named Lee on the streets, we shared about a month together, just helping each other get on our feet. Got an apartment. Never did anything sexual, y'know." Jean looked down at Christopher crossly.  
"Ohh how sweet, you're the product of a virgin birth."  
"Can I finish?"  
"Go right ahead," Jean said.  
"We didn't do anything sexual until the last night I was there. It wasn't that I didn't want to until then, but I didn't want her to think I was taking advantage of her."  
"But that last night?"  
"She told me she loved me, told me she wanted to make love to me, the next morning, I got on a ship, and never went back."  
"She tracked you here and left him on your doorstep?"  
"Seems like."   
"Do you love her?" those words caught him off guard. He should have expected it, but he wasn't sure what to say. He always had feelings for Jean, things he just couldn't tell her he felt, now she's giving him a question that just might damn him in her hard green eyes.  
"I don't know, Jean." She smiled as she looked down at Christopher.  
"Aw, he's asleep."  
"I'll take him back to his crib," Scott said cradling the child in his large arms. "Thank you, Jean, for everything."  
"Sure thing," she replied cradling her head in her hands running her fingers through the short red hair, "Anytime."  
  
  
End of Part One. 


	2. His Father's Eyes part 2

His Father's Eyes Part 2/?  
By A.D. Price  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel Comics owns the X-Men. Marvel Comics owns the Ultimate line. Marvel owns Lee Forrester. I created Christopher. This is also my first attempt at fan-fic, so a read and review would be nice as I don't have a beta.  
  
Archive: If you want to post this someplace that I haven't already posted it to. Let me know, I'll most likely say go ahead.  
  
Rated: PG, I wanted to kind of start off light. Some of my other work (To be posted later, after the editing process)   
  
  
The following morning Scott took Christopher to the mansion's sub-basement. Waiting there in the lab was the Professor, and Hank McCoy, also known as the Beast. Beast's new blue fur still unnerved Scott a bit, on two levels, the first was merely the inhuman appearance, the other was the fact that it wasn't done to him naturally by the top secret Weapon X project that had abducted the X-Men not long ago. They had all been pushed to their limits, emotionally, mentally, and physically, and Hank had suffered more than most, being that of all the X-Men, he looked the least human to begin with, and now he fit his code name, Beast, almost perfectly.  
  
"Thank you for bringing Christopher down here Scott," Professor Xavier began, "We will uncover the truth and report back to you, for now though, please feel free to join your compatriots in the Danger Room"  
"Do you mind if I stay here, I mean, stay with Chris?" Scott asked, adjusting his visor, "I'd kinda like to be around for him."   
  
Beast flipped upwards and grabbed ahold of an overhead pipe with his feet, hanging directly over Scott, arms outstretched to receive the baby boy .  
"Relax fearless leader, cool the maternal instincts, the little ankle biter will be fine,"  
"Beast is correct," Xavier explained, "and besides you have other responsibilities to the rest of the X-men," Scott scowled, not sure what answer to give, knowing the child may be his, which meant that he would be leaving family, something he had sworn not to do. He sighed as he gave his answer,  
"Yes sir," Scott said, before handing the chubby little boy off to Beast, "Are you not joining the training session today, Beast?"  
"No," Xavier answered, "Beast has shown a great talent for genetic research, and has asked that he be allowed to assist me here."  
Beast smoothed the long deep blue hair hanging from his head with one hand, while cradling Christopher in the other, swinging gently. Christopher smiled and laughed as Beast spoke.  
"What can I say? All this and brains too."  
"Sure," Scott smirked as he turned on his heel to walk to the sub terranean training hall, "I'll check back in later."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ready kiddies?" Wolverine popped the unbreakable adamantium claws from the knuckles on his right hand, spitting the cigar to the ground, and shaking the long , thick black hair from his eyes. Behind him Scott entered the room solemnly.  
"Can the chatter, people, let's get to work." Scott's tone was dead serious, and cold. The youngest X-Man, Iceman turned to Colossus and asked nervously.  
"Does he seem a little more on edge than usual?"  
"Da, I'll explain later."  
A hydraulic ram shot from the wall, Colossus planted his feet and extended both organic steel arms in front of him. There was a loud clang as metal struck metal, Iceman froze the pylon as Wolverine's claws sliced effortlessly through them. Simultaneously, a pair of energy beams burst towards Marvel Girl and Storm. Marvel girl ducked, her lithe vinyl clad form spread over the cold hard floor, Storm created a ver quick thick fog, and watched as the beams diffracted through the airborn droplets of water.   
"Beast taught me that," she explained matter-of-factly, "lasers are only light and can be broken down easily."  
"Clever," Scott shouted as a metal arms began to spring up around the room, "Now move!" Colossus grabbed a pair of hands and began a game of mechanical 'mercy' while Storm raised her chocolate colored arms and called a gust of wind to lift her off the floor.  
  
"Cyclops, duck!" she yelled, just as an arm swung behind him, knocking him forwards. As he fell, he accidentally tapped the control sitch for his visor, shooting a burst of crimson energy into Wolverine's shoulder, spinning him around.  
"Rookie!" He yelled as he leapt towards Scott, his face seemingly turning red from rage, his claws lashing out towards the leader of the X-men, missing purposely to rend the metal arms asunder.   
"Stop program!" Marvel girl yelped in a panic seeing the flash of claws headed toward Cyclops.  
"No!" Cyclops growled as his fist hit the ground, before picking himself up and dusting himself off.  
"What do you mean, no?" Jean asked, her hands placed firmly on her shapely hips.  
"In a real fight, we can't just hit the reset button."  
Take it easy there soldier-boy, don't go blamin' Jeannie 'cause you can't keep your head in the game." Scott wheeled himself around and rammed a finger into Wolverine's chest.  
"What are you talking about?" Wolverine's left caught Scott across the jaw, and the adamantium laced fist, even without the claws, knocked Scott back to the floor.  
"Never point," He spat, "less you really only want to be able to count to nine." Cyclops looked up at the older man, as he continued. "You went off accidentally, bub, friendly fire, what would've happened if you'd hit the kid over there?" He asked as he pointed to Iceman, who was already beginning to shrink away from the argument "Or maybe Red?" as he chucked his thumb towards Jean. Scott looked down shamefully, his long brown hair hanging over his face. "The Russkie and I can handle your optic blasts, what about the others?" Wolverine offered Scott an hand up, "Just remember to think about your other playmates." Jean stepped behind Scott and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"I think we're done for the day," she said as her deep green eyes caught Scott's as he turned his head opening his mouth wide to try and lodge his haw back into place. "You're not in any condition to continue." Scott looked at everybody standing tere staring at the three of them and begrudgingly nodded.  
"Right, dismissed everyone. Jean I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you," Jean's face gre very cold and angry.  
"Save it," she hissed, "just be thankful Logan got to you before I did, Scott" She stormed out of the room angrily as Scott watched. Logan grinned as he followed the rest of the X-Men out the reinforced doors rotating his right shoulder in slow circles.  
"Hell hath no fury…Cyclops."  
  
  
After the debacle in the danger room, Scott left the mansion and headed to his hideaway, a local indoor rock climbing center. He'd been taking orphans here to teach them to rock climb, give them something to do. He pulled his gear and slid it on over his shorts. He attached the clips and tied off the ropes, then stretched his muscular arms over his head. He smiled, knowing full well that the girl behind the counter, Heather, loved to watch when he did that. He was never really interested in her, but he found her idolatry flattering.  
  
"Need a spotter today Mr. Summers?" she asked sweetly, as she pulled her long brown hair back into a ponytail, her rich hazel eyes smiling as brightly as her lips.  
"Actually, yes." Scott replied, his own smile widening a bit.  
"Great, I'm all yours, Mr. Summers."  
"Heather,I've been coming here for six months, call me Scott,"  
"Not until you agree to go out with me….Mr. Summers," she smirked, emphasizing the words 'Mister Summers,' by tapping him on the chest with a long tapered finger as she said them.  
"Fair enough, but don't let my girlfriend hear you say that,"  
"See, now you're breaking my heart," She said as she attached a rope to her harness, "but is she here anchoring you while you cling to a rock wall for dear life?"  
"Nah," Scott chuckled, "She's into more..intellectual pursuits,"  
"Ahh should have known you were into those brainy chicks,"  
"Yeah, that's me," Scott said as he grabbed ahold of the handhold closest to him, "Climbing,"  
"Climb on, Mr. Summers."  
  
  
A few hours later, Scott's phone rang. With one hand, he gripped a handhold tightly, hanging freely. In the other he pressed the button on the phone and spoke into the microphone attached to his glasses.  
"Scott, it's Hank,"  
"Yeah Hank, you have news?"  
"I think you should come back, now."  
"what's wrong?"  
"I can't explain it over the phone Scott, you have to come back to the mansion," The urgency in hank's voice worried Scott, he was getting used to Beast being almost unflappable, joking at almost any form of danger.  
"I'm on my way," he said as he looked down to the woman on the ground. "Heather, bouleying."  
"Bouley on," she responded as she released the slack on the rope allowing him to descend quickly. She watched as he bounced rapidly down the wall.  
"Is everything okay?" she asked as his feet hit the ground looking at his worried expression.  
"Just getting the results of a test."  
"Hope you passed," she said, trying to goad a more concrete answer from the stoic man.  
"We'll see," he said as he stripped off his gear tossed it into his locker and headed for the door. "Thanks Heather." The brunette sighed as he ran out the door.  
"Oh, no, thank you."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Scott burst through the arage entrance and sprinted for the Elevator Entrance into the sub-basements that housed the X-men's headquarters, sweat poured off his body, partially from the the exertion of rock climbing, partially from worrying about the possibility of being a father. As he ran from the elevator, he found Jean in the lab, holding Christopher tightly to her chest, her fingers gently caressing the back of his head. Professor X wheeled into the room, followed closely by Hank.  
"Scott," Jean started to say, before turning to face Xavier, it was then he noticed that she'd been crying.  
"He is your boy, Scott," Xavier said, finishing Jean's thought.  
"And is he?" Scott stammered, "I mean does he?"  
"I think you should see this," Hank said as he led Scott to a nearby computer terminal. The worry lines on Scott's face grew deeper.  
"He is a mutant?" Scott's voice sounded more and more panicked now. Hank pointed to a series of data on the computer screen.  
"This is unmistakably Summers genetic code, Scott," Hank explained, "but that's not what I wanted to show you," Dr. McCoy moved the mouse to a different window and continued. "Scott, Christopher is building up massive energy stores within his system."  
"What are you saying?" Scott shouted as he grabbed McCoy's lab coat.   
"He's approaching critical mass." 


	3. His Father's Eyes part 3

His Father's Eyes Part 3/?  
By A.D. Price  
Disclaimer: Marvel Comics owns the X-Men. Marvel Comics owns the   
Ultimate line. Marvel owns Lee Forrester. I created Christopher.   
This is also my first attempt at fan-fic, so a read and review would   
be nice as I don't have a beta.  
  
Archive: If you want to post this someplace that I haven't already   
posted it to. Let me know, I'll most likely say go ahead.  
  
Rated: PG, I wanted to kind of start off light. Some of my other   
work (To be posted later, after the editing process)   
  
Three days passed, Christopher had been placed in a sensory   
deprivation tank to avoid exposure to light or heat. Scott never   
left the lab, he sat silent. Jean came in occasionally to leave a   
plate of food that would often go untouched.  
"Scott?" she asked as she left a plate of meatloaf and mashed   
potatoes on a nearby lab table.  
"It's my fault," Scott mumbled as he placed his hand, fingers   
spread wide across the glass, "I should have been more responsible."   
Jean Grey placed a soft hand on Scott's tense shoulder,   
"you couldn't have known," Scott started to turn his head,   
but stopped.  
"I'm sorry I'm not better company right now Jean,"  
"It's alright, I'd probably be the same way if I were in the   
same situation," Jean caressed Scott's cheek, feeling the stubble   
under her long, tapered fingers. "Just remember you aren't alone   
here." She turned and headed for the elevator, stopping just long   
enough to glance at the sullen man sitting on a lab stool.  
"Jean?" Scott called in the darkness, his voice wavering   
slightly.  
"Yes?" Jean pivoted on her heel to face the lab again.  
"Don't leave me alone right now?" He pleaded, not wanting to   
turn and face her, but his head lifted as he heard the clacking of   
her footfalls on the hard metal floors, and sighed as he felt her   
arms wrap around from behind him, her head resting against his back.  
"I promise," she whispered as she rubbed her cheek against   
his shoulder blade, "I'll stay as long as I can."  
Scott whispered back in choked and muffled words, fighting   
back tears as his hand covered hers,  
"T-thank you."  
  
In the morning, Jean sat up at the lab table, feeling the   
pins and needles in her hands from where she'd fallen asleep on her   
forearms, an imprint of her watch on her right cheek. She looked up   
to see Scott, the side of his face pressed against the glass of the   
tank. She took the blanket she'd brought down to him yesterday and   
draped it over his broad shoulders, then whispered to him   
telepathically:  
"Sleep, you need it."  
  
For the next few weeks, Jean spent more time with Scott,   
sitting with him as Hank and Professor Xavier ran more tests, trying   
to determine their best possible course of action. She attempted to   
keep his mind off of Christopher's dilemma, and when she couldn't,   
she just tried to keep his spirits up.  
  
"We're doing all we can, Scott," Xavier promised, "the tank   
has slowed Christopher's energy build up, but seems to be unable to   
stop it."  
"So what do we do then?" Scott asked, looking at his child,   
his helpless little boy, surrounded by tubes and wires.  
"When Jean first arrived here," the professor explained, "I   
was able to put up a mental block, to keep her powers dormant until   
she was able to develop them at her own pace."  
"And you can do this for Chris?" Scott asked hopefully,   
Xavier lowered his eyes, folding his hands in his lap.  
"I wish it were that simple,"  
"then why tell me this?" Xavier could hear the anger and   
frustration rising in the young man's voice without reading his mind,   
but continued anyway."  
"There is an island near Scotland, that does genetic   
research,"  
"The Muir Island Research Facility?" Scott interrupted.  
"Yes, the head of the facility, Dr. Moira MacTaggart is an   
old and dear friend of mine,"  
"So?"  
"She says that what Christopher is going through is becoming   
more and more, a common problem."  
"And she can help?"  
"She says she has developed a containment suit that works in   
a way similar to your visor or jean's mental block, It would allow   
Christopher to release the energy, and it would merely dissapate,   
perfectly harmless."  
"When can I take him? Scott asked, standing quickly and   
determined, a glimmer of hope shining through his ruby quartz glasses.  
"The Blackbird is ready to go, Scott but there is a reason I   
had to talk to you about this first." the glimmer of hope resided,   
and was replaced by a cynical and quizzical look. "Christopher would   
have to stay there for a few years, until he's old enough to   
understand his gifts, it would also allow them to be able to keep up   
with his growth so the suit would never fall into disrepair."  
"So I need to take a leave of absence?" Scott inquired,   
looking into Professor Xavier's eyes as his head slowly shook.  
"I'm sorry Scott but right now, they are horribly under-  
funded, and there is very little extra space for staff and.." Scott   
interrupted, fuming.  
"You're saying I'd have to leave him there?!?" he hollered at   
the crippled man before falling to his knees, and crying out, "No! I   
won't do that, I won't be…"  
"Like your father?" Xavier asked, "Your last memory of your   
father was when he threw you and your little brother from that doomed   
plane," Scott rocked backwards, his head in his hands, pulling his   
chestnut brown hair away from his face.  
"Please stop," Scott begged in a whisper.  
"Scott he did that to save you, or else you and your brother   
would have died on that plane with them." Xavier placed his hands on   
Scott's shoulders, "He left you to save you both, Scott, and now   
you've been given the same choice to make, the difference is you'll   
still be able to see him."   
"Isn't there another way?" Scott asked, turning his head to   
look up at Christopher, not wanting to lose him so soon.  
"Christopher's mutation is still a mystery to us, there is no   
way to tell how he may release this stored energy, he may even have   
been holding back instinctively to prevent from hurting those around   
him already, but there's no telling the damage he may cause should he   
lose that control." Scott heaved a sigh before reluctantly agreeing   
with the Professor.  
"I understand," he said finally, "When can I leave?"  
"I would prefer if you didn't go alone," Xavier offered, "I   
know how hard this is for you, maybe better than you think, so you   
may need someone there with you, to comfort you, take any students   
you'd like, or, I am also available for you if you so desire."  
"Jean," Scott mustered after a moment or so, I'd like to take   
Jean with me."  
"Of course," Xavier wheeled backwards a bit to face a nearby   
panel and pressed a button, illuminating the lab, "it will take about   
an hour or so for Hank and myself to get the tank on the Blackbird,   
go gather some clothes and inform Jean that I've given you both the   
go ahead to take the next few days to Muir Isle." Scott sprinted to   
the elevator, turning to press the button to go the top floor.  
"Thank you, Professor," He said as the lift doors closed.  
"Don't thank me yet," Xavier sighed.  
  
  
End part 3 


End file.
